Once upon a meteor shower
by pinecat
Summary: Mabel and Dipper watch a meteor shower! But when Mabel sees something fall and they go off to explore, what do they find? Rated T for mentioning of blood/bleeding.


**So after repetitively listening to "The Gypsy Bard", by Ashestoashesjc (youtuber) I got inspired to write a fluff fanfic. And now we have this, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, Gravity Falls, or the song/youtuber that influenced this story's creation.**

* * *

><p>"Come onnnnn Dipper! I swear it was this dragon thing flying in the sky!" Mabel drawled skidding down a forest trail, Dipper quickly trailing after her. It was around twelve at night in the little town of Gravity Falls and the twins were up to another one of their mischievous adventures. This certain escapade brought on by a most unusual event. "<em>Mabel! <em>I'm telling you it was just the meteors! Can we _please _just go back?" Whined a very sleepy Dipper. After hearing about the meteor shower that was to occur that night, Mabel had made sure they both had been awake for it. But half way through it, Dipper had fallen asleep... Only to be shoved awake and dragged outside as she squealed about some "magical dragon snake thing" crashing to the ground in the woods.

"Nooo! It could be hurt Dipper!" Mabel called back as she disappeared through another bunch of bushes. '_Ughhhhhh.' _Dipper mentally sighed as he quickened his speed trying to keep up with his sister. Lately they hadn't been in any real life threatening adventures and he figured that's why Mabel was looking for _anything _to jump on. And if he was being honest with himself, a good treasure hunt would be kinda fun... If they weren't both in PJ's and slippers and it wasn't dark and creepy. With renewed paranoia, Dipper called tripping through the bushes, "Mabel! What-..." His voice was lost as before him... Mabel stood with her back to him petting a giant snake dragon.

The dragon was in fact green, with a few interesting patterns of yellow around its body. The rim of its tail and wing like body parts were also rimmed red. Its eyes sclera and pupils were completely black, with the iris's glowing a soft golden color. Its mouth probably the most deterring part of its body as it seemed to continuously smile in an almost jeering manner at him (Rayquaza used scary face!) . However towards the middle of the thing's body, blood dripped down its spine and slowly started puddling to the ground. Dipper didn't note any of this more then a fraction of a second as his mind instantly switched to panic mode. "_PSSSST, **MABEL**! Get back here! That thing's gotta be dangerous!" _Dipper hissed in as loud as a whisper he dared. "No he's not Dipper!" Mabel responded turning and glaring at him but not moving an inch away, much to Dipper's distress.

The dragon crooned in a cattish manner (Rayquaza used yawn!) as Dipper moved closer in false bravado and Mabel turned back to him. "Aww, you're just a big softie aren't ya? A big softie with a biggg boo-boo!" She gently scolded going to his side and observing the large gash made right in the center of the dragon's back. Dipper on the other side of him now and also seeing the large wound, felt some of his fear evaporate. "..This looks pretty bad, what should we do Mabel?" He asked cautious glancing his eyes back and fourth of the dragon's head and injury. Said dragon having turned his upper body and face closer to Dipper's body.

Mabel, who'd gone back to snuggling the dragon's side (carefully avoiding the bleeding area as she did so) yawned in thought briefly. "How about we take him back to the mystery sh-" "NO! Grunkle Stan would _kill us! _Or worst, try to make him a tourist attraction!" Dipper barked, images of future jobs he'd have to do if they brought the dragon back with them. As Dipper suffered traumatic visions of a possible future and Mabel sleepily snuggled the dragon's side, he curled his body around both twins. Placing them in the center and then with a soft growl like sound formed a shield (Rayquaza used protect!). Dipper, with a sudden tiredness he didn't remember feeling a few moments ago slowly slouched with Mabel to the ground around the dragon snake's body. Scooting next to each other as they did so Mabel mumbled out, "See?...What I tell ya, this big softie...Was just waiting *_Yawwwwn* ._...To be found...zzz..."

In the next few minutes both twins were soundly sleeping next to one another and the dragon, no, the pokemon Rayquaza yawned in a partial rawr (Rayquaza used rest!). Happily resting his head next to the two interesting kids that had found him, the shield still glowing gently around them.

* * *

><p>Six hours later and Dipper felt something against his cheek... Poking against his cheek... Repeatedly... "Okay, okay! I'm Mabel, I'm-wow!" Remembering what happened last night, Dipper sprang back to live whipping his body back and forth in a ridiculous mock ninja stance. Mabel laughing on the ground next to him. "W-what happened to that dragon thing-AHHHHH!" Dipper yelped as behind him lay a giant stuffed animal... Of the dragon from last night (Rayquaza used substitute!). '<em>HOW?' <em>Was the first thing to pop into Dippers mind as he face palmed and tried to quail his growing headache... Actually, he was feeling a lot better then usual.

"I have dibs on this stuffie!" Mabel chirped bringing Dipper back from his thoughts. She to seemed more energetic then usual as she sprung up from the ground and launched herself at the stuffed dragon. Her vain attempts at trying to carry the huge thing too adorably Mabel to be ignored. "Hey! I own half of that two!" He grinned grabbing the other half and their playful argument drifting through the air. A not-so-mockingly-grinning dragon watching from above.

* * *

><p><strong>And another fluffer added to my growing collection. Hopefully enjoyably enough to be favored as well? :'3<strong>

**Anyways, till next time! ~PC**


End file.
